


was/is/will be

by haines (satsukii)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukii/pseuds/haines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of 3 Sentence Fics for the Star Wars fandom. Mind the tags and skip this if it isn't your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I add yet another ship to my trash heap. seriously, there's so much trash. enough for everyone, I'll wager. 
> 
> (I feel obliged to mention that there is no happy ever after in this. Given the subject, I felt it was the most sensible way to end the story. Neither do I condone incest IRL. This is simply one of many theories about Rey's origins.)

Luke's first love grew from a crush into something intense and all-encompassing that could never be replicated. 

He still mourns every kiss that didn't happen, even though they told him it's a sin. 

So he sings her lightsaber hymns and carries her light into the darkest parts of the empire.


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard to look at Rey sometimes, because she's the living proof of their sin.

One night of carelessness led to the Awakening of the Force. 

Luke wonders if he shouldn't tell her to be careful with that boy, to spare her from the guilt that he knows will follow later.


	3. Chapter 3

After Ben turned ten and left to train with Luke, Han decided he'd had enough of staying put in one place.

Leia didn't stop him when he took Chewie for a two year tour of the Outer Rim, busy as she was with being an ambassador.

She truly loved Han and would always, but Luke was part of her.


	4. Chapter 4

He visited her sometimes. 

Leia missed Han rather keenly on an evening a week after he was gone and spent a good hour drinking Daruvvian Champagne with Luke before she cried against his shoulder.

He'd kissed the top of her head and she remembered -damn her- the softness of his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

They were hesitant like teenagers, exploring and shy and giggling drunkenly at the indecency of their actions.

Leia had always loved his bright eyes and the way they crinkled at the corners when he smiled.

In the end he let her take the lead and as always, Leia didn't hesitate to get what she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

She rode him shamelessly on the beige leather couch she hated, but kept because it was a gift from Han.

His hands felt like hot brands on her hips and she moaned loudly, because no one would hear.

They never broke eye contact because this, this was something that couldn't happen again so they had to treasure every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast was silent, but not awkward.

It was the kind of silent acceptance between two people who had done something unspeakable to get it out of their systems. 

Luke felt her calm and contentment through the bond that connected them and the Force.


	8. Chapter 8

Not one month after that evening, Luke stopped on his Jedi temple grounds as he felt something change.

His younglings gave him questioning looks, Ben among them.

Luke shook his head and hurried to his office, where a transmission from Leia was already waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm pregnant." Leia's voice was shaking. "Luke, I'm pregnant."

The air left his lungs and it felt like an icy fist squeezed his insides.

"Oh stars, what are we going to do? What am I going to tell Han? Luke, I don't know what to do," she sobbed, tears spilling down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow they managed to keep Leia's pregnancy a secret, even from her fellow diplomats. 

Luke was with her when the baby came.

It was a beautiful girl and he'd never felt so sad and happy at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

It tore at his heartstrings, the way Leia cried and smiled at her baby. 

"My little sunbeam," she whispered and stroked its pink cheek.

"Leia." She looked up at him and swallowed hard, new tears welling up in her brown eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll take care of her," he promised, surprised at the steadiness of his voice. "Don't worry, no one will ever know."

"Swear to me, Luke," Leia begged as she handed the small bundle over to him, "Swear to me that she'll be in good hands."

"The very best. Rest now, dearest."


	13. Chapter 13

There was a darkness in Ben, he'd always known it.

Maybe he should have known, then, that something had to give sooner or later, but he didn't.

All but one of his younglings were dead now and the one that lived, _his daughter_ , was so traumatized that she wouldn't speak anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

His life's work was in ruins.

Luke couldn't pretend that he was fit to raise anyone anymore.

Little Rey, _the world_ , would be better off without him.


	15. Chapter 15

The way Rey sobbed when he erased her memories was like salt in his fresh wounds. 

He silently prayed for forgiveness to drown out her desperate cries as he boarded his shuttle, each step breaking him a little more.

Rey had been the most promising youngling in his temple; Luke knew she was going to live.


	16. Chapter 16

Rey grows, and fights, and scavenges her way through life

Then there's a war, a lot of things happen and she meets a tall, dark and handsome Sith.

From the moment he invades her mind, she knows there's a connection; from the look on his face, he knows it, too.


	17. Chapter 17

They're like magnets, him and her. 

They meet on the battlefield again and again, so much that Rey suspects it can't be coincidence.

He smirks and taunts her before he tries to gain the upper had with his infernal saber, Rey pushes back and grits her teeth in the face of his smugness.


	18. Chapter 18

They're in an abandoned metalworking plant, he's got her cornered and tries to read her mind again.

"I see your wants and desires," he murmurs mockingly and stares at her mouth, "Don't worry, I feel the same."

"Get out of my head, pervert," she snaps ans pushes him away, face flushed.


	19. Chapter 19

The next time he tries to invade her mind, in an ungodly humid jungle, Rey snaps and shoves the mental image of Finn kissing her at him, accompanied by feelings of rightness and joy.

"Stay away from me," she yells and nearly takes off his leg with a wild saber swing.

Kylo Ren draws back before his face clouds with rage and they go back to fighting in blessed silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Maybe it was bound to happen.

Roughly one year after their first meeting, they stopped trying to kill each other.

People notice; Luke and Leia notice.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ben Solo is lost to us," Luke says gravely. 

Rey isn't so sure. 

Ben Solo knows all her sweet spots now and sometimes she sees the light in him, when it's just the two of them in the dark.


	22. Chapter 22

They were fools to think she wouldn't find out eventually.

Rey knows two things deep in her heart: one, she loves him, two, she will _not_ let the past repeat itself.

It breaks her heart, but she wants to have a family some day.


	23. Chapter 23

Ben takes it surprisingly, suspiciously well.

He asks her calmly "What was your answer?" when she tells him that Finn asked for her hand.

Rey looks at him, looks and watches his composure break.


	24. Chapter 24

The following weeks are a mix of easily won skirmishes and hectic wedding preparations.

After all two great Resistance heroes are getting married.

The news drop like a bomb: Kylo Ren has disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

Rey wonders sometimes, in the years that follow, what became of her half-brother.

He never returns; MIA, intel says.

Their connection is wispy thin, but it's alive and that has to be enough.


End file.
